Fun with the Bears
by AnImEfReAk4994
Summary: It's the start of the baseball season, and Sunney Harris is excited to spend this season with her friend/crush, Tanner Boyle. What will the season bring for them, and will Sunney get the romance she's always hoped for? Rated T for language, this rating may change. TannerXOC, eventual KellyXOC
1. The Beginning

It was a warm day. The school year was winding down, and the little league baseball season was starting up. I was walking to field with my best friend (and crush, though he doesn't need to know that) Tanner Boyle. We were just about finished with the sixth grade, and I was excited that we were gonna get a chance to play ball after all. Well, Tanner would play, and my job was to see if the coach (whoever that was) needed my help. "So, Tan, what position are ya gonna play?" He looked down at me. "Christ, Sun, I don't really care… I just wanna play ball."

We got to the field, and saw the other members of the team there. There were twelve of us total , and we all were in the same grade. I recognized a few of them, for they had been in my class. The others were in Tanner's class. "Hey Tanner, what's with the little girl with you? Your mom making you bring your kid sister to practice?" a boy, I thought must've been Alfred Ogilvie, said. "Shut your mouth Ogilvie!" Tanner replied. Well, score one for Sunney. "Ogilvie, Tanner doesn't have any siblings. This is his friend, Suneshine Harris," Toby Whitewood explained. Tanner looked at me, surprised that someone here knew who I was. "He was in my class," I explained.

Also in my class were Regi Tower, Timmy Lupus, and Mike Engelberg. The others were all in Tanner's class, but I still kind of knew their names. I told you about Ogilvie, then there was Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein (who looks older than fourteen if you ask me), and Ahmad Abdul-Rahim. The last two that would make up this team are two little Mexican-looking boys. I think that their names are Jose and Miguel Aguilar.

We sat on the bleachers and waited for the coach to show up. "So, _Suneshine Harris_, how is it that you know Tanner here?" Ogilvie asked. "First, you call me **Sunney**… not **Suneshine**, unless you want your ass kicked. Second, I've known Tanner my whole life. Our moms have been friends since like ever."

Just as I got done, an older guy who reminded me of a drunk, stumbled up in front of the bleachers and started calling off names on his roster. Tanner, not happy about having to play with Lupus, said, "Boy does that booger-eating spaz make me want to puke." To which Toby and I replied, "Leave him alone Tanner." The coach, who called himself "Buttermaker" told all the boys to go out on the field and they would begin practice. After telling the Hispanic boys that they needed to go out on the field as well, he turned to me. "Why the hell are you sitting there? Didn't I say to get on the field?" "Well sir, you told the boys to get on the field, I am not a boy. And secondly, I am also not a player. I'm here to help you with whatever you need to be done." This Buttermaker guy looked at me like I had three heads and a tail. He motioned for me to follow him, and then he stalked onto the field.


	2. First Kisses

**AN—Forgot the disclaimer. I only own Sunney and Koty (who won't appear until later chapters). This is from the 1976 (or whatever the year was) version. Thank you.**

Buttermaker was having a hell of a time. First, Engelberg insists on eating his chocolate bar which he doesn't need. Then, some of the boys are afraid of the ball. So, Buttermaker tries a bunt. When all the boys do is stare at the ball, I start laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at girlie?" Buttermaker inquires. "The boys. The ball must have three heads or something," I replied.

Buttermaker told Engelberg to get, Engelberg whined, so Tanner stepped in. Then, the inevitable happened…Engelberg threw the ball, right into Buttermaker's windshield. That is when all hell broke loose.

"This is a baseball," Buttermaker started. "The object of the game is to keep the baseball in the confines of the field." "One wild throw and you think we don't know what a ball is," Tanner said, sounding insulted. Here we go, and he had been in about three fights this week already. According to Tanner, all the team had were Jews, Hispanics, African Americans, pansies, and a booger-eating moron. Okay, that's not exactly what he said, but I didn't want to offend anybody with the racial slurs that he threw in there. Then Ogilvie got me laughing when he said, "Tanner, I think that you should be reminded from time to time that you're one of the few people on this team that isn't a Jew, Hispanic, African American, pansy or a booger-eating moron. So you better cool it, or we may be disposed to beat the crap outta you." Again, I'm cleaning up the slurs.

As Tanner and I were walking home, all I heard were complaints. I know that he was upset, but jeeze, lighten up a little. "Hey, Sun? Do you ever wonder what it would be like, ya know, to be more than friends?" This was the first question he's asked me all night. "Um…" _Yes_. "Kinda. Why?" Then he kissed me.

**AN—Bad ending. But the story should get better, I hope.**


End file.
